User talk:BackUp:YumiNakamine
Re Question You'll have to rephrase that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) *1. How do you really spell Kim Tahi and can :I think Dahee is a stage name for potential fan use. I'll look into, because even Vocaforum post, has listed a number of names about her. It seems it depends on the romanization used. I think Tahi or Dahi is likely the correct form. *2. What makes you a producer? It's been making wondering for a long time. :I don't believe we really settled on the matter, you may have seen the talk page(?) for it. You can also add your opinion of what makes a Producer and what it takes to have a page for them, either on the Producer cato talk page or the wiki forum / blog entry. The forum would at least make it possible to have some kind of discussion if I link it to the front page. :Because my view is, anything you actually put effort into doing, even if it is a cover. And that actually sounds good. 'Giuseppe' for example, may not produce original songs but he certainly is skilled with each Vocaloid he uses, and has done full cover works. He also helps the community by giving tips. When a newbie makes original or cover songs but has yet to really show they can handle the program and thus half of the songs sound just...well... bad, then I don't think a page is necessary. And at least having more than one song would be something to go for, the guy who made an original Sonika song can clearly handle the Vocaloid program as well as produce original tunes, but a lack of another song is making me hesitant to create a page for him. There are also producers that create CD albums, but never post (or at least one) their work online. Giving them a page would at least get them attention. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) >:( That's harsh! I fixed the lyrics! your mean! you really make me feel bad about myself Re:Re: >:( Oh okay. I'm still learining japanese too. Re: Songs Hiya :) Lol yeah, I've been focusing on notable song pages for quite a while now, with new template and all. Yes you can, the individual song pages need contributors anyway :) Please communicate with K4KING-san for what you should do/add to the page and what you shouldn't; currently he's the main editor for the individual pages XD I'm still stuck in the notable pages ones. Esperancia 08:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : OR I could just POP in here, You want to add pictures to the Alternates? No not yet. Adept has been working on a special template so it will add the pictures. Still waiting on that part. And then there's the issue on if it CAN be placed here, with legal reasons.(Piapro pics and Pixiv pics are debatable to me currently.) : One thing is, I'm trying to avoid spamming the site with Pictures, as well, looking at the cache from before, it's filled with dead ones. You could help me put the interpretation of the song, put it on the talk page of each song, so you could help me there. =w= Too much editing, and I want this to be legal, happy and safe with no edit wars. Any more questions? Feel free to boss me around! K4KING 11:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : The template Adept is working on does not need pictures to be uploaded. Instead it will just get a preview of the video link and then that's it. So it'll take care of itself. One thing I need though, is help with song interpretation. Use the talk page of each song to put a temporary explanation. =w= I'll be using it and as added reference. Other than that, help Esperancia. K4KING 15:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Your kill shall be executed at a later date when you have commited a mistake, but you didn't made one. Not yet >:) : Now I have something that will be useful. I need you to continue updating vocaloid original songs/english category, meaning you will be incharge of making song pages that are in english or songs that pertain to engloids. I'm not that inclined to Engloids, but you might be able to pull it off. Keep doing a good job. Since you made the AiSeNMa, do continue editing it. I'm no expert in anything Engloid related =w= Unfortunately..... Good luck to you, En Taro Adun. K4KING 05:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Templates are advanced, when I say edit, I mean put the necessary things needed for the song page. Simple as that. I'm not even using templates much. Do take your time. K4KING 05:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Notable song template Why yes of course you can XD Wait up, I've set the color yellow for hall-of-fame (more than 1 million views) songs, and individual colors for normal songs. So I'm going to set the color for English Vocaloids, and give the template doc/description in case you need anything. :) Esperancia 08:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Done. You can use the template for English Vocaloids' notable song pages and see the description here :) Esperancia 10:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Good job Yumi-chan, for using the template! XD I feel very happy, someone else is using my template :'D Thank you so much. Don't worry, I'll help you. Anyway, since English Vocaloids have rather quite a lot of songs present in Youtube only, I think I'll edit the template, so if you leave the NND link empty, it'll not appear in the page. And if the total song numbers are odd, I'll also make the template ends up with only 1 song (1 table), the 2nd will be hidden :) Esperancia 12:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I also added a "Youtube link description" field, because without it, the "(taken down)" or other YT description will be put before "YT" :/ But now it is fixed with a new parameter XD Sorry for making it more complicated :/ I'll fix things in the Sonika page now OK :) Esperancia 13:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, just leave the currently unknown producer fields empty, I'll help adding them. Esperancia 13:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wah.. really? :/ Wow, it must be hard searching around for Vocaloid songs without Japanese character support.. Maybe you should install it... somehow? (I don't know how lol) The Ippeisotsu song (the English title can be different, but for sure it contains "one soldier" and "monologue" lol) has a rather unique producer name, it uses some emoticon characters rather than Japanese/Latin.. >w< Anyway I'll be back working with Miku songs again, just continue adding Sonika and other English Vocaloids song info, I'll be sure to help you later, don't worry :3 Esperancia 14:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:The title Song: All song pages be it English or Japanese, are suppose to have the Song: namespace, to make them easy to find and know what they are. It is an article namespace tag. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Unless you have a different method or idea. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I'll just have it removed, if possible. I already contacted Wikia Staff. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Help Hrmmm? Help with Producer pages? I'm not much of an expert with Producers, but I know Esperancia and Adept might help. I'm currently busy with song pages(I've been busy with other stuff so I need to make ammends soon, not to mention correcting romanizations as I go). Bunai might also help. Right now though filling in some information about the Producer will help. Take your time we are not in a rush. Sorry if I seem lack of power. I'm not good with producer pages in a way. If you do have other needs, feel free to holler. K4KING 06:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) OH The song pages. Leave the Lyrics alone to me, and me alone. You can edit the background and other stuff as long as you want. And I'm not requiring you to edit it anway. Take your time with it. I'm in no rush. I'll be romanizing the lyrics if you need me. And- Wait, if this is the Japanese Song Pages that's my area of expertise. I'm no help at all in English song pages. :/ K4KING 08:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) （бεб）P Okay :) I'll get started~ (бεб) P makes lots of talkloids, & has many works, so it might take a while... Ah, are you from Malaysia? /random guess time/ Unknown.System 13:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Done :) Unknown.System 13:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC)